Only for you
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: The Students Of Hiroki have never even seen him smile once, so they plan to make him smile, will it work? Edited by Don't preach


It was nice warm sunny outside, but inside, it was a usual day at Mitsuhashi  
University for Professor Kamijou (the devil), where he had to teach to the  
damaged brains of his students in the literature department.

Many of his students feared to go even enter the classroom, while braver souls  
talked quietly how grouchy their teacher was. It was the general consensus  
that he never smiled or was cheerful. Kamijou sensei never seemed pleased  
about anything.  
He also never shared with his students any tidbits on his personal life, like  
other teachers.

Finally a group of students went to ask professor Miyagi about their unhappy  
professor, since he was far easier to ask and since he shared an office with  
the man they figured he must know a lot more about Kamijou-sensei than anyone  
else in the building.

The inquiring party appeared during an afternoon break, following Miyagi into  
the office, while making sure Kamijou sensei wasn't around.

"Um... Miyagi Sensei can we have a word with you?" one of the girls asked  
him.

"Sure" he said giving them a smile, one that would make Shinobu extremely  
jealous, if the boy knew it was being shared with others. "What can I help you  
guys out with?"

"It's about Kamijou Sensei; we were wondering ... that is um…?"one of them  
began.

"What we mean to say is can Kamijou Sensei smile at all?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"He never smiles and he's always grouchy. I heard from another student that  
supposedly literature is his favorite subject and that's why he teaches it. So  
if someone loves what they do, shouldn't they be smiling while doing the  
things he loves?" One of the students asked.

Miyagi couldn't help but chuckle at their naivety about their sensei and he  
wondered about what to tell them. Then finally smiled mysteriously and  
offered, "My, my, my, he can smile but his smiles are extremely special.'

"Huh?" the students all said in unison.

"Well... You should all get back to work, then... Ah Kamijou Sensei!" Miyagi  
exclaimed suddenly.

Hiroki came into the office unexpectedly. Unmindful of his petrified students,  
Hiroki ignored them and simply went to his desk to finish some work before the  
next lecture.

Seeing the effect the man had on his students, Miyagi got a wonderful idea.

"If you want to see him smile, then get the whole class to behave and interact  
well with the lesson he has plan today, I bet that will make him smile."  
Miyagi whispered into a few ears as he ushered the students out of the office.

"Oh!"

"That might work!"

"Come on let's get this plan into motion!"

With that they left in a hurry to their class and see if their plan might  
work.

Miyagi puffed out a long trail of smoke, smiling at Kamijou's students'  
efforts to see their teacher smile. Of course he himself wasn't too sure the  
plan might work, but he thought he might sneak into Kamijou's classroom later  
and see if it worked.

Despite being the best class session both for Hiroki and his students (plus no  
chalk casualties), they weren't able to make him smile at all. Though they did  
find they were better able to understand the subject and maybe began to see  
why someone would dedicate his life to sharing the wonders of beautiful  
written words of art. They all gained a great appreciation for Matsuo Basho,  
Lady Ise, and Lady Kasa.

Though they weren't able to make him smile, they now appreciated and respected  
their teacher for teaching them great literature.

Miyagi, who had spied on the class wasn't too surprised that Kamijou still  
hadn't smiled, but he could tell Hiroki was very pleased with his lecture  
today. So as the students cleared out of the classroom, Miyagi came in to talk  
with and tease his assistant.

"Aw… such a wonderful class, Kamijou.

"By the way your students came to me wondering if you ever smiled and in  
attempt to make you smile, thanks to me, they behaved themselves for my  
little Kamijou" Miyagi said this in an attempt and see if maybe he could make  
the younger professor smile.

But as usual, Hiroki gave him the cold shoulder and left it at that.

Poor Miyagi he too had failed to make Kamijou smile; watching his assistant  
leave, the older professor he started to contemplate other ideas for the  
future.

Later that day at the apartment.

Hiroki had arrived to their apartment much more lively than usual; Nowaki was  
a bit surprised but pleased nonetheless.

"Did Hiro-san have a good day at work?"

Hiroki gave a small smile, "Yeah."

'My students all behaved for me today just to see if they could make me  
smile.' He thought to himself

Nowaki hugged his beloved making Hiroki smile a bit more,  
"I have dinner ready, are you ready eat?"

"Sure" he followed Nowaki to the table where the food was set up.

'But my smiles belong only to him'

Disclaimer on profile

Edited/Revised by Don't Preach

Thanks so much XD


End file.
